The Demon Gamer
by Umbrus
Summary: When most people die they usually end up in the Afterlife, but when a teenager dies before his time he finds himself with a choice between continuing to the Afterlife or living another life in another world very different to how he remembered it. I suck with summaries. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all and welcome to The Demon Gamer, I've been wanting to do this for awhile and am happy to finally get it out for you all to enjoy, but before you start reading, I guess I should go over a few things first.**

 **So firstly, this story was written with heavy inspiration from the stories "The Remnant Gamer" written by flameclawsxx and "The Schnee Gamer" Written by dlfusion, and as such will have similarities and some borrowed content from each story with permission from both authors, so if something looks familiar that's probably why.**

 **Secondly this story has been rated M for a reason, if you are sensitive about topics such as serious health issues, violence, coarse language then this story isn't for you, the reason I'm saying this apart from the obvious is because I don't plan on putting little warnings before a big moment that fits the descriptions above takes place as I feel it interrupts the flow of the story and ruins the surprise of something happening, now that that's out of the way let's get straight to it I guess.**

 **Chapter 1**

Turning to walk out the door he paused upon hearing his name being called, "Hey Kyle wait up!"

Turning back to the teen running to catch up with him he sighed, "Oh hey, I thought you were still stuck here for a few more hours?"

Shaking his head with a stretched out 'Nah' the teen stated as they walked out the door, "You're thinking about tomorrow, work has been getting really busy though... So, do you have anything going on today?"

"Yeah it's my brother's birthday" answered a tired Kyle, looking back to the teen following him Kyle asked, "Don't you have someone who picks you up?"

Shaking his head, the teen said, "Normally I would but my family are busy, is it alright if I catch the bus with you?"

Shrugging Kyle said, "Sure why not? The more the merrier"

The teen following Kyle seemed to deflate as he asked, "You know you're annoying when your being sarcastic right?"

Without a care in the world Kyle said, "Yup" making sure to pop the 'P' to emphasize his boredom, the two had proceeded to walk in silence for a few minutes but once they arrived at the bus stop Kyle turned back to his follower/coworker and asked, "Anything new with you?"

The teen seemed surprised by the sudden question and exclaimed, "Now you ask! Your usually meant to ask someone that during work or when you're leaving work, not once you've stopped at the bus stop!"

Shrugging Kyle waved it off with a shrug, "Eh, details who really cares, I just wanna get home and sleep before going to my brothers birthday party"

As Kyle finished talking, he turned his gaze to the road to keep an eye out for his bus, only for a ball to come flying across the road and hit his face, "Oh shit!"

Once his vision cleared Kyle saw the ball had found it's way to the middle of the road, looking to where the ball had come from he saw a group of boys at least in their early teens running towards the road, the teen who had been following Kyle up to this point had seen this and called out to the boys, "Hey watch where you're kicking that thing!" However, the boys didn't seem to hear him as they stopped at the sidewalk only one didn't stop upon reaching the road and ran out to retrieve his ball,

It wasn't until the boy had reached the middle of the road that a car horn was heard, and time seemed to slow down, dropping whatever he was holding Kyle vaulted over the car in front of him and shoved the boy back onto the sidewalk, "KYLE!"

Suddenly he was taken off his feet, his vision blurred as his head hit the road, when his vision cleared Kyle saw the wheel of a van moving too fast to stop only seconds away from crushing his face, he only had one thought, 'Oh fu-' Then there was nothing as his head was flattened by the van.

* * *

Opening his eyes Kyle only saw checkerboard tiles and darkness in every direction and in front of him in the dark void was a wooden chair with a small table next to it, while he knew how cliché it sounded right now, he couldn't be bothered to care as he asked, "Where am I?" What happened next gave him a serious case of déjà vu.

A voice could be heard behind him as it approached, "Kyle Moore, welcome to the afterlife" pausing she passed by allowing him to put a face to the voice, she was supernaturally beautiful she had blue waist-long hair that was tied into a particular loop, her clothes carrying a blue colour scheme, her attire consisting of a vest, detached sleeves, thigh-high boots, a miniskirt and a transparent underskirt, moving slowly she took the seat in front of him before continuing, "Unfortunately, you passed away moments ago, your life was a short one, but you are in fact dead"

He stared at her in disbelief, but he had two things on his mind, the first he decided to ask, "Well um damn- That sucks, so uh what happened?"

She raised an eyebrow as she said, "You already know what happened"

Shaking his head Kyle said, "No after that"

Nodding she said, "The boy is still alive" upon seeing the relief flash across his face she continued, "But it didn't really matter anyways"

Upon hearing this he asked, "Wait what?"

"He wouldn't have died if you had done nothing, you didn't have to die" almost as if she had read his mind and knew what he was going to ask she continued, "Had you not pushed the boy out of harms way there was a five percent chance of nothing happening another five percent chance for lots of bruising, a fifty percent chance of broken bones and a forty percent chance of spending three to four months in hospital"

He asked only one thing, "How do you know any of that?"

Giving an annoying smirk that seemed familiar she announced rather proudly, "Well of course I would know everything about it, after all they don't call me a goddess for no reason"

"Wait a second who are you?" Kyle asked with a tone laced with suspicion,

Pausing she seemed to panic for a few seconds her face shifting to show that there was more then what seemed to be there, he could almost read her like an open book in that moment, but this brought on another question 'What kind of traumatic experiences could some kind of goddess go through to look like this?' Her features quickly returned to a calm facade and she answered him, "I'm Aq- Akasis!"

He could immediately see the blatant lie but decided to ignore it with a sigh, after all who was he to confront goddess about such things? "So, what now?"

The goddess looked at him in surprise as she asked, "What?"

Shrugging Kyle said, "Well as nice as it is sitting here and all, I wanna know what's gonna happen to me now?"

Nodding in understanding _Akasis_ said, "That's completely up to you!" Again, it was like she could read his mind as she answered his unspoken question, "You have two choices before you, NUMBER ONE! You can go to heaven or hell wherever you're meant to be going or SECOND OPTION! Since your time was cut short you've been given the choice to start a new life in a new world, you get a choice between four worlds from both games and anime you liked in your past life and shall be in the world during whatever story is happening!"

His eyes widened in surprise, Kyle was quick to ask, "And which worlds are they?"

Giving a teasing grin she answered, "Well you've been given the choices of Tokyo Ghoul, Dark Souls, RWBY and Attack on Titan. Oh, also each world will be a bit different to how you remember them and you'll be given one item, power or talent to take with you, I almost forgot that part" she finished proudly,

Looking a little worried Kyle asked, "U-um how different is different?"

Shrugging she said, "If you're wondering if very big and important things have been changed then the answer is no, a lot more has just been added in"

Nodding Kyle turned silent as he debated with himself which world would be the better choice; besides he knew he would much rather the attempt at another life over what? Sitting in the clouds watching over the world or being tortured for the rest of eternity, 'If I were to end up in the Dark Souls games I doubt I'd survive or keep my sanity for very long, I always died way too often in those games so that one is immediately out' he nodded satisfied with the choice before remembering that he had another three worlds to choose between, 'Alright next was Tokyo Ghoul, a very tempting offer, but at the same time just no, if I were to be a human I doubt I would survive the first ten minutes of my new life and even if I was born a Ghoul instead I'd have to eat Humans and other Ghouls just to survive, while the powers I'd gain would be amazing I'm not gonna start eating people, and so that leaves Attack On Titan and RWBY right? Well that's a no brainer'

"Are you done yet?"

Looking back to the goddess he nodded, "I think so"

Making sure she had his attention again she said, "Once you have made your choice you can't undo it, whichever world you choose will be where you end up"

Nodding in understanding Kyle said, "Alright, well um I guess I'll pick RWBY"

Nodding _Akasis_ grinned, "Alright now what do you want to Take with you?"

Shrugging he said, "I don't really know, just give me anything I guess" pausing he paled, he had read enough fanfiction to know what mistake he'd just made and quickly continued, "Just make sure it has nothing to do with Grimm"

Nodding _Akasis_ raised and waved her hand suddenly a screen appeared in his face, he looked to her in confusion, "Just fill it all in and tell me when you're done"

Nodding Kyle turned his attention to what was floating in his face,

 **Choose Your Race:**

 **Demon - Most demons are generally very selfish, power-hungry, and cruel; often seeking to increase their own power or influence at the expense of either other demons or humans. Very rarely do demons ever show remorse or pity, particularly when regarding humans - whom most demons regard as lesser beings. On the other hand, a few demons can be capable of love and compassion, and decide to live in the human world.**

 **Diclonius – The Diclonius are a newly evolved species, arising from and very similar to normal Humans, but possessing psychokinetic abilities far beyond any Human. The differences that separate Diclonii from humans is both internal and external. The most noticeable difference is their horns on the parietal section of their skulls, which helps them hide as Faunus.**

 **Elf - Most elves dwell in small forest villages hidden among throughout Sanus, Anima and Menagerie. Elves hunt game, gather food, and grow vegetables, and their skill and magic allow them to support themselves without the need for clearing and ploughing land. They are talented artisans, crafting finely worked clothes and art objects. Elves are one of the few unknown races and as is to be expected contact with outsiders is usually limited, though a few elves make a good living by trading crafted items for metals.**

 **Faunus – The Faunus are one of the two known species that inhabit the world of Remnant and are similar to Humans, except for the fact that they share certain traits with animals. Some types of Faunus are more common than others, with some being extremely rare. Faunus with mammalian traits, in general, seem to be quite common.**

 **Half Demon - A Half Demon describes a individual with both demonic and human ancestry, usually born from the result of a demon and human relationship, but also those whose relations can be traced to a demon within their ancestry. Because of this, these hybrids innately exhibit enhanced physical prowess and unique abilities thanks to the demon blood within them. With their demon blood, they also have the ability to transform into their demon form.**

 **Human - Humans are the other known species that inhabit the world of Remnant. Humans are known for being intelligent, resourceful and strong, especially when united against a common threat, these traits have allowed them to survive in a hostile world. However, their tendency to fight among themselves when divided represents a serious weakness.**

 **Vampire – Vampires are more often than not malevolent humanoid beings that seek power and control over mortal men, enthralling innocents by draining their blood and making them susceptible to their commands. While vampires normally appear human, they have elongated fangs for puncturing the necks of their victims to drain their blood. Because vampires are undead, they have no true life force of their own, hence why they are forced to feed on living blood. The reasoning behind their blood dependency varies between their different Bloodlines; some vampire types with origins more grounded in the realm of science feed on the blood of others because their own blood cannot sustain haemoglobin whereas other types of vampires feed on blood due to being cursed or simply because they are villainous beings who delight in killing and dominating of others.**

Looking back to the goddess, Kyle asked, "What the hell is this!?"

Glancing back over to him she answered with a bored tone, "It's a character creation menu, you're going to be living in a new world and so you're getting to choose how you'll start out" without another word she turned her gaze back to whatever she was holding,

Sighing he looked over the menu again before asking, "So this is it?"

Shaking her head, the goddess said, "No, the rules state I can only give you a few races to choose between, there a more but you're not allowed to choose between any of the others"

"Well that's just great!" Kyle sarcastically exclaimed, for the second time he went over the menu, 'Well at least this'll make it easier to choose, but the only things I really know are Humans, Faunus, Vampire, Elf, Demon and Half Demon, the Diclonius sounds like it would be fun but I don't really know anything about it so I'm gonna have to say no to that one'

Before he could continue the goddess interrupted his thoughts, "Can you hurry it up"

"Alright just let me think" he sighed in annoyance, 'Ok um Faunus usually have a harder time and that makes it harder to avoid attention so maybe not that, as for human I've been there done that it's just too boring, uh Elf sounds cool so maybe that one but then there's the Demon and Half Demon. Half Demons are supposed to have the same powers and be stronger than Demons so it should be obvious' now knowing his two options Kyle wasn't sure which one he wanted to be more, it would definitely impact things later on but the choice was near impossible and he needed to decide now, looking back to the goddess he asked, "Hey do you have a coin or something?"

Turning her head slightly she asked, "What?"

"You know for a coin flip or something" shrugging she pulled a coin out of somewhere and threw it at him,

After failing to catch the coin and picking it up he said, "Ok so how to do this, um heads for Elf and tails for Half Demon?" Flipping the coin, he waited with bated breath for it to fall back into his grasp, catching the coin he slowly glanced back down to see which side the coin had landed on, "Tails" he announced happy with the choice,

"Congratulations now can we get on with it?" Akasis paused for a moment, "Also I want my coin back"

Rolling his eyes Kyle tossed the coin back and the goddess was quick to catch and stash the coin back to wherever she had gotten it from, looking back to the menu he selected Half Demon,

 **Sex:**

 **Male.**

 **Female.**

His hand automatically hovered over male before pausing, 'If I went with it could I become one of the Maidens? It would give whichever side I choose a massive advantage, but is it really worth it?'

Kyle's hand lowered but he paused and glanced over to the goddess who caught him staring at her, "Do I look like I care? Just hurry up and get this over with"

Cupping his chin in thought Kyle decided to voice his question, "Hey Akasis, as a Half Demon would it be possible to become one of the four Maidens"

"I don't see why not, just hurry up we're already running behind time!"

Shrugging Kyle with as much dignity as he could selected female, "Ok I've done that now what?" Another screen quickly appeared giving him an answer,

 **Picture how you would like to look at the age of 17.**

Closing his eyes Kyle began picturing the person he wanted to be when he attended Beacon, the image of a young girl began to form in his head, she had shoulder-length hair colored ebony black, eyes a deep purple and her complexion a pale white but that was as far as he was willing to let his imagination go and upon looking at Akasis's judgmental stare he was glad he had done so.

 **(A.N To see what "She" will look like for most of the story just look at the cover image.)**

Nodding the goddess said, "Ok now I just have to go over a few things before sending you off into the "big scary" world of Remnant" she exclaimed making sure to use air quotes, "So firstly you are going to be reincarnated and to make sure nothing goes wrong you won't remember anything until you turn eleven and whatever choices you made here won't take affect until all your memories are intact, except for your race of course, so good luck with that. Secondly this isn't going to happen the next time you die, it is a one off thing because you weren't supposed to die, this only happens when someone dies before their time either in an accident completely unrelated to the unfortunate victim or in your case sacrificing yourself for the well-being of others even if it didn't really do anything, that being said should a similar situation happen in your second life you will be sent straight to the afterlife there will be no third chance at life"

Sighing Kyle said, "I kinda figured that would be the case when you said it was a "One-time thing""

Waving him off dismissively Akasis said, "Well it's time for you to begin your new life, so have fun with that! Now I can go back to sleep"

Standing up from his chair Kyle asked, "Wait aren't you running behind time or something?"

Grinning she announced, "No I just said that so you would hurry up and stop wasting my time, I have much more important things to do than helping you get on with your next life"

Anger quickly found its way to Kyle's face as he began marching towards her with clenched fists, "That's it I've had it with you, you self important bi-!" Suddenly he vanished in a flash of white.

* * *

Laughter could be heard from outside as the group reached the classroom, all the girls smiling brightly, except for one, Iris grimaced as she began massaging her head in an attempt to dull the ache, taking a seat in the middle of the classroom she set down her bag and pulled out her books, "Hey are you ok?"

Looking to her right Iris was met face to face with none other than her best friend Clair Flae who had lost her cheerful mood the moment she had noticed Iris's frown, trying her best to give a reassuring smile Iris said, "Yeah I've just got a little headache, it's nothing to worry about"

Nodding Clair said with concern, "Alright we'll try and keep it down for you"

"Thanks you're the best" as Iris turned her attention back to her books she began searching for the pages to continue where she had left off, only to have something hit the back of her head, turning around she found a folded piece of paper on the floor and two seats behind herself and Clair sat two boys snickering and sticking the finger up at her, "Ugh sometimes I wish some of the people in this class would grow up" she grumbled to no one in particular,

Clair glanced in the direction of the two boys snickering and rolled her eyes as she nodded, "I have to agree with you there, sometimes those two get into trouble for some of the stupidest of things, just last week they got caught by Mr. Rajah for stealing some kids _lunch money_ of all things if you can believe it"

The response made Iris snickered, again a piece of paper hit the back of her head and when she glanced back found the two boys now scowling at her, "I didn't think they'd actually go with something so generic and stupid, but we should probably stop talking about it, they've already started giving us dirty looks, I don't want to have to put up with them following us around at lunch break"

Nodding Clair sighed, "Your right that'll just take the fun outta whatever we do" again another piece of paper flew across the room but this time it hit Clair,

Iris and Clair turned back to the front of the room as the door opened, this time something much harder then a folded piece of paper hit the back of her head, looking back Iris saw them flick another pencil and quickly turned her head back to avoid getting hit in the face, "This is really starting to piss me off"

Seeing one of the other girls turn back to look at her, the girl asked, "Isn't your dad a huntsman or something? You'd think those guys would think twice before trying to start something with you?"

Shrugging Iris grumbled, "Not really one of their moms is part of the council so they think they're untouchable, besides my dad thinks I should try and sort out my own problems" and after a quick pause continued with a mocking voice, "'Because he's not always gonna be there to help me' and he'll probably say something about growing a back bone too"

Shrugging the other girl sympathized, "Well that'd suck" Iris couldn't help but nod in agreement happy that at least someone could share her sentiment,

Suddenly the voice of Ms. Ame called out, "Attention class, after I'm finished with the roll call, we'll be picking up right where we left off yesterday"

Again, another pencil hit her head the dull ache worsening causing her to grind her teeth in an attempt to ignore the pain, upon hearing her name being called out Iris raised her hand, "Here!" This time something was launched into the back of her head, glancing back she saw that an eraser had now joined the small growing pile behind her, this again worsened her headache, letting out a sigh she rested her head in her hands,

"Do you want me to do something about it?" Clair asked as yet another eraser was tossed at her head,

Iris shook her head again, "I'll be fine" she said, Clair nodded sadly before turning back to the front, however this time something much harder was hurled into back of her head followed up by another, the sound of metal hitting tiles were drowned out by the sounds of sobbing and the two boys giggling in the background,

"Iris are you alright?" It was Ms. Ame who asked,

Her hands moving to cover her ears, Iris shook her head while Clair stood up and said, "Ms. Ame Iris told me she had a headache right before class, should I take her to the nurses office?"

With a nod Ms. Ame said, "That would probably be best, when class ends could you make sure to pack away her things if she doesn't return?"

"Of course," pausing she helped Iris out of her seat and said, "Come on lets go, are you going to be alright?"

As Iris stood she wobbled, "I-I feel a lit-little light heade-ed" she announced her normally pale white complexion a deep red with beads of sweat beginning to appear, as the two made their way to the front of the classroom Iris's foot was caught on a desk and she fell, first came the loud crack of her head hitting the edge someone else's desk then came the second crack of her head hitting the tiles with her screams soon following as she began thrashing around on the floor,

Immediately Clair called out to her, "Oh my god Iris!" She was by her side within seconds quickly followed by Ms. Ame,

Suddenly Iris began quieting down but with slight jerking motions saliva began leaking out of her mouth then her whole body began violently convulsing as the floor below her turned wet with urine, "EVERYBODY GET BACK AND GET THE NURSES NOW!" Ms. Ame demanded as she quickly grabbed the first thing, she deemed safe enough to put under Iris's head, as the young girls body spasmed the other children had began doing as they were told in a panic,

It wasn't long until the nurses rushed into the room with the students who had brought them back, suddenly a deep red glow began to envelop Iris's body and the spasming muscles began to slow down, while her ebony black hair slowly turned white, off to the side with tears freely flowing Clair shouted at the nurses, "Wh-what are you waiting for!? HELP HER!"

* * *

Waking up the first thing she noticed was a white ceiling, closely followed by the feeling of a dried throat, with a light shake of her head Iris looked to her left and saw a window, outside was a park with a playground for the younger children and an oval with some teenager's playing a ball game, looking to her right she found the sleeping form of her mother in a chair sleeping on the bedside with Iris's right arm in her grasp, dried tear stains on her face had ruined her make-up and her dark ebony hair was dried out, as loudly as she could she called out with a croaky voice, "M-mom?"

However, that seemed to be enough to wake the woman as her eyes locked onto her form and more tears began to fall free as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, "By the brothers it's a miracle my baby's finally awake!"

Hugging her mother back Iris asked, "Mom what happened? Where am I?"

Pulling herself back she said, "Sweetie I'll be right back I need to tell them you're awake!"

Within moments her mother returned with a doctor and some nurses, the doctor stepped forward, "Ms Lye it's good to see you're awake, how are you feeling?"

Trying to lick her lips she answered with a croaky voice, "Thirsty"

With a quick nod the doctor was given a cup of water and helped her take small sips from it, once the cup was empty, he asked, "Would you like some more?" She silently nodded and drank another cup, "Are you feeling any better now?"

With a small nod she said, "I'm still a little light headed but I'm feeling much better now"

"That's good, is there anything else you're feeling?"

Shaking her head, she answered, "Not really" pausing she thought out her question before inquiring, "What happened to me?"

The doctor looked to her mother for permission and once he received a nod from the woman did he continue, the fear in her tone had made him hesitate before he could answer her, "During your history class you had a convulsion, after you arrived we immediately looked into what could have caused it, however we came up with nothing detrimental to your health and believe that this was a one time thing, but just to be sure we are going to be keeping you here for a few more days to make sure everything is fine"

Fear gripped at her heart as she nodded and said quietly, "O-ok" tears had began to leak my her eyes as she fought the urge to cry,

With a small smile the doctor then said, "On the bright side your Aura awakened during the incident and helped to protect you from any harm that could have occurred"

Freezing in place shakily asked, "M-my Aura?"

With a small nod he said, "Yes your Aura was awakened during the incident, though I'm not surprised you haven't noticed yet, those who do unlock their Aura's during stressful or traumatic experiences tend to overlook such things"

Slowly looking at the doctor, nurses and her mother she finally noticed the text boxes floating above everyone's head with their name in each, her attention quickly shifted to the HP, AP and MP bars in the bottom left of her vision and the compass along the top of her vision telling her that she was currently facing south east, "I-I have an Au-Aura?"

Nodding he said, "Yes you do, now I understand that this is no doubt overwhelming for you so with that in mind would you like me to give you and your mother some time alone?"

After she nodded the doctor and nurses cleared out of the room leaving Iris and her mother alone, her mother sat back at her bedside, "Are you ok sweetie?"

Nodding Iris said, "Yeah I-I guess so" both mother and daughter remained quiet for awhile eventually Iris asked, "Hey Mom where's Dad?"

Releasing a sigh, she answered regretfully, "He was called out to help defend a settlement from the Grimm before you could wake up, he really wanted to be here when you woke up"

Smiling she said, "It's alright, he's got a job to do, instead of sitting around and waiting for someone to wake up he's out saving lives, I'm just Happy knowing that he was here, even if he wasn't here when I woke up" she finished quietly wiping tears from her eyes again,

Nodding her mother said, "You really are something special"

Now wearing a frown Iris turned her attention back to her mother as she asked, "Hey mom is Alex here too?"

Looking to Iris in confusion she inquired, "Iris dear, who is Alex?"

Giving a small smile she said, "Haha mom very funny, it was his birthday not too long ago and I still haven't given him his gift, I must be a horrible sister"

Shaking her head worriedly her mother said, "Iris you- don't have a brother, are you feeling alright?"

 **And so, we have it the end to the chapter 1, now this took awhile but I'm glad I was able to finally get it out.**

 **Now before I continue I should let all of you know that I'm in need of some OC's for this story, currently I am only in need of two but I'm sure that I'll need more than just that, now I know how it looks when I say that it sounds like I'm trying to be lazy but rest assured that isn't the case, I've always liked the idea of including the readers as much as possible and the easiest way to do that is by getting amazing characters from the community, so with that said I would appreciate help, so some things to keep in mind when making your OC please be sure to give their name, race, gender, appearance (Aura color included), personality, weapon and Semblance, you can add more if you want but those are a must (Magic is in this story, however one of the OC's I'm needing don t have or know about magic), now I'm sure you're wondering how you could get your OC into this story just keep reading since it leads into my next topic.**

 **I'm sure a lot of you recognized quite a few things in this chapter, such as the goddess that gave Kyle his second life, if any of you recognize who she is then please tell me who you think she really is, the first person who actually gets it correct will have their OC in the story at some point soon and I would ask that you send the OC submission to me in a PM once I have announced the winner, but as I said just before I am in need of two OC's, the next chapter will also have something for you to identify, if you can identify the next big thing you will also have your OC in the story.**

 **Now with all that said I hope you all have a happy new year (And yes I know I'm a little late), let's hope 2019 turns out to be a great year with many new things to come, any criticism is welcome so long as it is constructive, so please be sure to follow, favorite and review and I'll see you all next time.**


	2. An update

**Hey everyone it's been awhile and I'm a little sad to say that this isn't another chapter but instead an update in reply to some PM's and a review to hopefully explain what has been going on with this story, so to start is this story dead? The answer is no, when I uploaded the first chapter I thought I had finished working on all of the background details to the game system I have made for this story but as it turns out there was a little oversight in it's design and now I'm constantly having to double and tripple check everything to make sure it is working properly.**

 **Secondly, when will the next chapter come out? I honestly don't know, I am still looking at some suggestions on how it should start seeing as I am still working on the system I figured looking into some of the PM's with suggestions on where this story should start would be a good idea and I have been considering each of them carefully, then there's the fact that I have decided to turn this into a co-op story with a friend I met on this site which means that I will be reuploading the first chapter since they have added some changes of their own to it when chapter 2 is released.**

 **Thirdly, I have gotten more OC's then I was expecting so I'm still sorting those out too, some are very well detailed while others aren't as detailed, remember if you want your OC to have a chance of making it into this story don't forget to write down what their personality, history (Even if it isn't very detailed) likes, dislike, weapons and Semblances are and if they don't have a Semblance yet list it as unknown, most of the OC submissions I have gotten so far have left out some of these details which isn't exactly helpful since it's going to take even more time out of writing the next chapter.**

 **F** **ourthly, I have gotten a couple of PM's with some critisim that has helped me see some mistakes in the first chapter which I am really greatful for and others that criticises the chapter with no constructive feedback to work with and seem more like rants on what I should have done over what I did so allow me to make something clear, while I do appreciate constructive feedback and suggestions to my stories what I do not appreciate is someone who believes they have the right to decide how I write my story, if you don't like what I write that's fine go find a story you do enjoy but don't go sending me PM's telling me my story sucks because you wanted such and such to happen and it didn't happen (I'm actually more surpriesed that this even happened with the first chapter). If you do want a story that goes a certian way you have a few options available to you, firstly write your own story and share your ideas, secondly you can make a request for that type of story by either writing a PM to an author you like or uploading the request like you would a story and hope some author likes the idea and leaves a review or PM's you letting you know that they're going to give it a try.**

 **And with all that being said there are some things I would like to explain that were brought up in a lot of those PM's, I know the first chapter is far from my best work and overall lazy at that but there is a good reason for that, this chapter is just supposed to introduce the main character and state some facts about the world and aside from that how many other stories start off like this one? I'm certain many of you have already seen it all before and I didn't see a reason to drag it out any longer than I had, as for the** **stereotypes and cliches well they were only added in once I had finished and realised how dead and robotic the world actually sounded, just a few small and admittedly lazy touches here and there to bring life to an otherwise dull chapter.**

 **And finally if anyone would be interested I am looking for some help, I have a lot of the system planned out however I am lacking a few things namely classes and skills, desiging everything for this story has been a huge undertaking and while I have started it I have yet to actually make a detailed list of skills, if you are interested in helping me with this please send me a PM and I will give you a more detailed explanation there since it might count as a little spoiler to some.**

 **With all that being said I do hope I will be able to continue this story soon.**


End file.
